Promises, Promises
by MelodicMadness
Summary: Sora remembers the promises Riku made long ago when they were younger. He knew he couldn’t keep the promises, especially when he disappeared into another world and betrayed him. [Before end of KH]


Xxxx

**Title:** Promises, Promises

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Sora remembers the promises Riku made long ago when they were younger. He knew he couldn't keep the promises, especially when he disappeared into another world and betrayed him. Before end of KH

**Warnings:** None!

**A/N: **I've been on a role all day… so I wanted to write something for KH, also! The idea for this story only took about five seconds to come up with, and I was even happier when I decided the perfect inspiration! This story is inspired by the song, "Promises, Promises" by Naked Eyes. It's an awesome song. Well, please read and enjoy!

Xxxx

_Promises, Promises_

Xxxx

((Sora's POV))

Sitting here now, in Traverse Town, I remember the promises you've made to me these past years when we were younger… You've broken those promises now, but why? Did you forget? I never thought you were the one to forget a promise, let alone break it.

_**Never had a doubt, in the beginning**_

_**Never a doubt**_

_Sora and Riku were both around six years old. They were lying down in the grass at the park and watching as the clouds rolled by, telling the other what each thought it looked like. It was a beautiful, sunny day._

"_That one looks like a sword!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at a cloud carelessly rolling by in the sky. It indeed looked like a sword. Riku looked at it and smiled._

_**Trusted you true, in the beginning**_

_**I loved you right through**_

"_You're right! Hey, I found one that looks like a hippo!" Riku smiled and pointed._

"_Nuh-uh, where!" Sora looked. He spotted it and started to laugh. "Haha, you're right!" Riku laughed along with him._

_**On and on we laughed like kids**_

_**At all the silly things we did**_

_They stopped laughing, but both were still smiling. "Hey, Riku…" Sora began. Riku looked over at Sora._

"_Yeah?"_

_Sora hesitated, the wind ruffling his chocolate-brown hair along with the grass. "Will you always be here for me? I mean… like, you'll be here for me when I'm in trouble, and always be around when I need you?" Riku raised an eyebrow. It was an odd question, but still…_

_**You made me promises, promises**_

_**Knowing I'd believe**_

"_Of course!" Riku grinned. "No matter what happens… I would never leave you. Never. I promise it. We're the best of friends, Sora!" he smiled at Sora and Sora couldn't help but smile back._

_**Promises, promises**_

_**You knew you'd never keep**_

Why, Riku? It hurts me to see you act like this… That wasn't the only promise I remember you making. You've made more. You've broken these promises, though. Can I ever forgive you?

_**Second time around, I'm still believing**_

_**The words that you said**_

_Sora and Riku were around eight, now. They were still good friends. They were having a spar practice on the beach with their wooden swords. After a good fight, each boy sat down and watched as the waves rolled onto the beach._

"_That was fun, wasn't it?" Sora asked, some sweat rolling down his brow. Both boys were exhausted._

"_Sure was. You put up a pretty good fight, too! Better than last time," Riku told him, smiling at the young brunette._

_**You said you'd always be here**_

_**And love forever still repeats in my head**_

_It got quiet. Sora was always thinking, Riku noticed. It was easy to tell since the lively boy would stare into nothing, his eyes blank, blocking out everything. "What's on your mind?"_

_Sora turned to face him. "Not much," he told him. "But…" he broke off. "Hey, Riku. Remember what you said before? When we were younger? You'd always be here for me, right?"_

_Riku was confused, wondering why Sora would bring that up. "Yeah… why're you asking?"_

_**You can't finish what you start**_

_**If this is love it breaks my heart**_

"_I was just wondering… Hey, you'll still keep that promise, right?" Sora asked._

_Riku nodded "Yeah," he said. "I'll always be here… don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you too. I promise…"_

_**You made me promises, promises**_

_**You knew you'd never keep**_

Thinking about these promises… What happened to you? What made you change your mind? Was it something I did? I wanted you to keep these promises… I trusted you to keep them. I truly trusted you.

_**Promises, promises**_

_**Why do I believe?**_

_Sora and Riku were near 12, now. They had changed from when they were children, but still had that same feeling of childish innocence to them. They were sparring, yet again. Their obsession with it when they were young stuck to them as they practiced more and fought each other._

_Sora lost this time, 3 to 1, him being the one. Maybe he was becoming too tired… "Let's call it… quits for now," he panted out. Riku nodded as he agreed. They sat down on the paopu tree on Destiny Islands and looked at the horizon. Sora looked over at Riku and smiled, a plan coming to his mind. He leaned over to push Riku off the tree and into the water, but Riku was too strong and took over him and pushed him into the water instead._

_**On and on we laughed like kids**_

_**At all the silly things we did**_

_Sora landed straight into the water. Riku was laughing, and Sora was angry at first, but he too began to laugh. It was good to have a best friend… a best friend he wished he would never lose. "…Riku?" Sora's voice abruptly cut through the laughter. Riku stopped and looked down at Sora in the water. "You'll keep that promise, right?" Riku pondered over the question, but then realized what he was talking about._

_He looked right at Sora and shone a huge smile. "Always and forever, Sora! I'll never leave you and I'll always protect you. I'll never betray or do anything to harm you," he told him. There seemed to be honesty in his words._

_**But you can't finish what you start**_

_**If this is love it breaks my heart**_

I sometimes wonder if you broke these promises on purpose… Were you forced to? Or are you just being a jerk? Riku… I don't understand. The promises meant everything to me. Why else did you think I always asked about them? How could you… betray me like that?

_**You made me promises, promises**_

_**You knew you'd never keep**_

I still remember all these promises. I can remember your voice saying them, too. They must've not meant much to you, or maybe you just said them to make me happy. But, wait. If you wanted me happy, how come you don't want me happy now?

_**Promises, promises**_

_**Why do I believe?**_

I believed them with all my heart. You've broken them all… You've left me, betrayed me, hurt me… You aren't here right now and you didn't protect me. I can only hope for you to return back to the normal Riku and try to figure out why you did the things you did. I want to forgive you, Riku, but do you still even care about me?

_**All of your promises**_

_**You knew you'd never keep**_

I'll try to forget your betrayal for now… I'll go on trying to find a way to help Kairi and save all the worlds. Don't get in my way or else I'll disregard your promises and fight you with full force. If you won't care anymore, then I won't either.

_**Promises, promises**_

_**Why do I believe?**_

It isn't fun and games anymore.

_**Promises**_

_**Promises**_

_**Promises**_

_**Promises**_

_**Promises**_

Xxxx

**A/N:** /coughcough/ So, er, did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty cool how the song matched with it! Almost matched… Of course, as we should all know, Riku ends up helping Sora in Hollow Bastion, so this takes place before the fight with Ansem/Riku and before Sora gives Kairi her heart back.

Please, oh please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are the most important to me, and I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
